Episode 6874/6875 (20th May 2014)
"Hour-long episode. Megan is dubious when Charity claims to feel a cramp in her stomach, but Declan instructs her to go home and rest. Later the two women get into an argument and Charity is unintentionally knocked to the ground by Megan; Finn continues to lie about his identity; Donna braces herself to steal money from the police station; and Priya and David receive news about their baby." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Megan is dubious when Charity says that she feels a cramp in her stomach, but Declan instructs her to go home and rest. Donna and PC Swirling return from a night shift with bags of cash. Donna braces herself to steal again as she asks PC Swirling to go and get the coffees in. The atmosphere is frosty between Dan and Kerry still as he even tries on her wedding dress in order to get a laugh from her, but she still fails to crack a smile. Finn is shocked to see Simon while driving Declan's car. Charity asks Chas to go to the clinic with her later, but she refuses. Debbie's suspicious when she walks in on them arguing about it, but they refuse to reveal the truth. Finn continues in his deceit of being 'Declan' and arranges to meet Simon again. David finally snaps at Priya about how little she has eaten and forces her to have a cereal bar. Jai is relieved when she eats it, but is unsure about David's approach. Donna suggests that she and Ross should meet later. Charity calls back into work. Doctor Woolridge informs David and Priya that everything's going smoothly with Amba and she's stable. Jai's concerned when David and Priya share a hug. Megan is unimpressed with Charity's attitude and makes digs at her. As the bickering continues, the insults become increasingly pointed and personal. Donna does a PNC check on Ross. Debbie arrives in the midst of Charity and Megan's row, which reaches boiling point when Megan unintentionally knocks Charity to the ground. Charity winces in pain, but instantly recognises an opportunity. Charity insists that she doesn't need to go to hospital, keen to avoid alarming Declan and asks Megan and Debbie not to tell him what happened. Finn lies to Declan that he's booked his car in for a service as it was making a funny noise. Jai talks to David about his approach with Priya and tells him he needs to be straight with her. David worries that being straight with her will make her more ill. Megan apologises to Charity and tries to make sure the baby's okay. Declan makes wallpaper plans for the baby's room. Dan tries to make amends with Kerry but she won't listen. Bob tries to encourage Dan to propose. Charity returns for her second abortion appointment and takes the final pill. She's told she'll pass the pregnancy within the next four to six hours. Donna arrives at Dale View and tells Ross that she's done a PNC check on him. She tells him she needs help from someone who's good at getting away with crimes. He's intrigued but refuses to agree to anything until he knows what he's getting involved in. Donna gives him until tomorrow to think about it. Alicia worries when she has to hear Amba's good news from Georgia and Rishi rather than him. Finn meets Simon in Declan's car and they head out on another date. Dan proposes to Kerry in The Woolpack with a makeshift ring but, humiliated, she dumps him. Megan drops off some flowers for Charity as way of an apology. An upset Kerry confides in Bob that she's hurt by Dan's lack of thought. She informs him that she's made it through to the first heat of the wedding competition and goes to rip the form up. Bob takes it from her and tells her he'll keep it until they patch things up. Declan and Debbie panic when Charity rushes down the stairs at Mulberry Cottage stating she's bleeding. They rush her off to the hospital. Cast Regular cast *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse - Rebecca Hutchinson *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Simon - Dominic Vulliamy *Doctor Woolridge - Violet Patton-Ryder Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, Kitchen, Stairs *The Woolpack - Public bar, Hallway, Male toilets, Exterior *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Dale View - Living room/kitchen, Hallway *Café Main Street - Public café, Exterior *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Donna's bedroom *Home Farm - Office *Hotten Police Station - Reception, Corridors, Store room *Hotten General Hospital *Byron Thomas Women's Health Clinic, Skipdale Notes *This was a one-hour episode, made up of two episodes edited together. No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 21st May 2014, due to Coronation Street being broadcast in the 7.00pm slot ahead of a repeat broadcast of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I. Memorable dialogue Kerry Wyatt: (rejecting Dan Spencer's proposal) "No, I wouldn't marry you now if you were wearing Ryan Gosling's skin." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes